


Frogland, USA

by Marjani_O_Cotton



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Magic, Magic-Users, Spellbooks, Spells & Enchantments, but not enough to tag it, hints of femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marjani_O_Cotton/pseuds/Marjani_O_Cotton
Summary: There's a small town with big problems and Dianne is hired to take care of it.





	Frogland, USA

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little exercise I did. Let me know if you find any spelling, grammar or errors. I'm trying my hand at short stories, trying to flex my writing muscles.

The forest was peaceful. Warm sunlight sparkling through green leaves, washing over bare skin like a mother’s caress; birds igniting the air with joyful song, filling ears with an intoxicating tune; insects buzzing with life, the sound reverberating through bone like a subwoofer and flowers blooming with heady scents, filling lungs like smoke.

 

It was a carnival of scent, sights and sounds.   
  
  
Diandra E. Nancarrow didn’t like it one bit. 

 

“Where are you, you little bastard?” She muttered under her breath, biting at her lip in irritation.

 

Poppy gold eyes glanced through the brush, taking note of what she could and couldn’t see. 

 

“A whole lot of nothing.” She’d been out here for an hour already, it was getting a bit frustrating. She shoved her hands in her pockets, to kept them from being free and idle and prowled her way through the trees, taking care to not step on any of the numerous wild flowers.

 

Something stirred in the bushes, but Dianne ignored it and pressed on. The monster never attacked on the first suspicious sound in the woods, it was always at least the second or third. 

 

After a while a pungent odor, like rotten eggs, spoiled meat and rancid milk all wrapped in sweaty gym socks, slapped her in the face. After gagging for a few moments, she pulled a bandana out of her pocket and brought it up to her face to block the scent.    
  


“That’s noxious.” She complained, eyes watering a little, even as she pressed forward. She had a job to do after all. Her delicate sensibilities would have to take a backseat. But she made a point to reward herself with a three hour hot bath with that nice bath salt Maisie had bought recently. 

 

The rustling in the bushes got louder and closer and Dianne stopped walking to peer over her shoulder. She got to see a wide mouth filled with needle like teeth before she had to duck and roll out of the way.

 

The frog was massive, easily seven foot tall, making it two feel taller than Dianne herself. It was a dark green with devilish yellow sclera and red irises. It dwarfed Dianne in weight class too; easily 200 or more pounds heavier the she. 

 

Dianne sighed and dropped her hands to her side, fingers twitching. The frog croaked loudly, ominously and opened it’s mouth wide, tongue tensing for an attack. 

 

Dianne held out a hand and whispered, “ **_Incendio_ ** !” The creature’s strange barbed pink tongue exploded into flame. 

 

The Frog howled and Dianne watched it flail about dispassionately, “You ate several nice dogs and cats. The neighbors are complaining.”

 

The beast groaned and turned hate filled eyes to Dianne. It’s throat bulged, like it was croaking. Dianne tensed and barely had enough time to throw herself out of the way as a spray of acid seared the ground where she had been standing.    
  


“Now that’s just rude. I blow your tongue up and you try to melt me. Man monsters these days, no respect.” She said dryly as she rolled to her feet.

 

The Frog jumped at her, mouth poised to engulf her and Dianne again held out her hand, “ **_Fulmo Danco_ ** .”

 

Electricity jumped from her hand and into the Frog’s throat. Electrifying it from the inside out. There was a sound of something popping, much like a balloon, even as the frog fell dead in from of her. The noxious smell seemed to get worse, but all the organs inside of the Frog’s body had just been barbecued. 

 

The contents of its stomach rushed out of its mouth, and Dianne jumped back to avoid getting anything on her shoes. If it could spit acid, who knew what it’s stomach fluid could do to her. Besides these were nice hiking boots, she didn’t want them to get ruined by frog juice.

 

Dianne sighed as looked at the cooling corpse of the Frog, “Too bad I couldn’t save the dog.”

 

Something stirred behind Dianne but before she could turn around to see if her luck had really turned out, there was agonizing pain through her shoulder as something blew through it. She cried out as the bared pink tongue wiggled about, and then drew back.

 

She clutched her shoulder, gingerly and turned quickly.

 

This Frog was ten foot tall, 400 pounds even, had a crown of horns, in it’s teeth where bones and appendages human and animal alike. A few looked fresh, a early as just this morning it would seem.    
  


“Let me guess you’re the sheriff ‘round these parts and you don’t take kindly to troublemakers.” The young Witch hissed, through her teeth. 

 

A glow of green magic to her shoulder and the wound closed up, as if it had never been, though it still hurt like a motherfucker. 

 

The King Frog roared and seemed to mourn its dead brethren.   
  
“Don’t you worry one bit, you’re gonna see him real soon. I’ll send you on a first class one way trip myself.” Dianne said viciously. 

 

The King Frog turned his attention to her, and opened his mouth. It’s tongue shot out like a bullet and Dianne, “ **_Ŝirmi_ ** !” 

 

The barbed appendage bounced off of the glowing green shield of Dianne’s magic. 

 

Dianne sucked in a breath and cast her gold eyes about looking for something to give her an advantage. The last frog had been slower, much slower than this and it had literally taken one spell to really do it in.

 

This larger one was by far faster, smarter and would probably taken more power to deal with.

 

“ **_Vinberujo Vipo_ ** !” Vines sprouted from the trees and slammed into the Frog’s back. It roared in pain and turned to the trees, tongue lashing out and slicing them in half, like they were toothpicks rather than mightly oaks.

 

When the Frog turned around, the murder of its Kin was gone.

 

* * *

The lake was placid, surrounded by cattails, and water hyacinths, and dotted with water lilies in brilliant white and orange, scattered here and there were lotus flowers, pontederia and duckweeds. Fat dragonflies buzzed about the area, fish swam beneath the cool waters and nice normal frogs and toads croaked and sang. 

It was almost like a painting in it’s beauty. 

 

The fresh, green wet scent of the plants and the water cleared Dianne’s head. She could come up with a plan here and finally be done with this case. She checked the owl shaped watch pendant around her neck for the time.    
  


4:50 pm.

  
Not as bad as she thought, but she definitely wouldn’t be home in time for dinner. Still it was time to focus on the job at hand. That being getting rid of the Frog eating pets and people in the woods.

 

She rummaged through her owl shaped backpack and pulled out a small spell book, she had a vast collection of them, this one was a dark brown with gold embellishments, in the snape of a bare branched tree on the front. 

 

She flipped through it, already knowing the spell she wanted out of its pages. It was a vicious nasty spell that ended in a painful death. But then again, that’s why it was considered dark magic.   
  
Dianne’s bag rustled and opened up, sticks of colored chalk and cans of edible spray paint floating out. 

 

“Get to work, that Frog will be here soon.” Dianne said motioning to the ground, she also had a few back up spells in mind just in case her plan didn't work.    
  


* * *

  
  
The King of Frogs, croaked as it emerged from the bushes, fresh blood dripping down its face and the wiggling leg of a deer being sucked down into its mouth. Dianne could hear the crunch and snap of bones and sickeningly enough could imagine the hot spray of blood bathing its throat. 

 

It sniffed the air for the her. It knew she was was close.

 

Dianne put her morbid thoughts out of her head and turned her full attention to the frog. From her hiding place amongst the thick cattails she could see it but it couldn’t see her. 

 

“Just come a little closer.” She mumbled quietly to herself. The Frog scented the air again and came a little closer, Dianne’s hidden trap covered in an illusion was just before it. A little bit closer and this would all be over.

 

“Come on Jay!!” An excited definitely female voice cried out. Dianne’s blood went cold as she looked over her shoulder. There a young lady pale skin, long blonde hair, big green eyes and of course wearing a bathing suit. 

 

A bark followed her voice, as a dog that looked like a Yorkie mixed with a Jack Russell raced around her. 

 

The Frog croaked ominously and Dianne could feel the delight rolling off of it in waves. It lunged about the same time as Dianne threw out her hands, “ **_BARO!!_ ** ”

 

The green light of her magic, wrapped around the girl and dog just before the Frog’s mouth closed around them. The giant creature was thrown back and Dianne darted out of the cattails to stand before the young woman.

 

The blonde shrieked and held her dog close to her chest.

  
“What the hell is that thing!!”   
  


“What the hell are you doing out here so late!!”

  
“I like to swim here. It’s quieter than the community pool.” The girl defended, looking around Dianne warily as the Frog shook itself and turned to the two girls with hatred and hunger in it’s eyes. 

 

“Sorry no midnight snack for you.” Dianne called out loudly, to the girl she whispered, “Just stay in the barrier.”   
  


She threw herself at the Frog, spell already on her tongue, “ **_Tembladera_ ** .” With a surge of magic, the ground underneath the Frog was transformed into a pit of quicksand. Hands made of the substance reached up toe pulled the Frog under.

 

It trashed and squirmed and croaked in anger. It’s tongue lashed out at Dianne like a whip and she cried out as it struck her in the chest. It was like being hit by a truck, a wet slimy truck.

 

Worse yet this time the sticky part of its tongue latched onto the skin of her collarbone. She yelped as it reeled her into her hungry maw.

 

Frantically she called out the first spell that came to mind, “ **_Tondro de la Dioj!!!_ ** ” A massive bolt of divine thunder slammed into the Frog, and subsequently dianne because she was connected to it.

 

Due to being an evil creature, the holy spell really packed a punch to the King Frog, but it was still a bolt of thunder and it hurt Dianne nearly just of much. 

 

The tongue loosened its hold on her as it’ turned into a blackened crisp and the Frog moaned in pain.

 

Dianne dropped to her knees and nearly startled when she felt hands on her shoulders, “That looked pretty bad, but that thing is sinking in quicksand so we should go.”

 

Dianne wobbled to her feet, flinching as her limbs jerked and spasmed of them own accord, “No. If I leave it here without seeing the job through, then it could survive and continue to terrorize this forest and the town beyond it. You run go back though, this isn’t a place for you.” 

 

The girl frowned a little and gripped Dianne’s arm tightly, “Why are you doing this?”    
  


Dianne shrugged her off and muttered a healing spell under her breath, she had enough magic for maybe five more spells, seven if she really watched her energy input. That Tondro de la Dioj, had really taken a lot out of her and her recent healing spell had lessened her reserves too.    
  


“It’s my job. I promised the Mayor, I’d find out and take care of whatever was eating all the pets and the people in the forest and here I am. A woman of my word.”

 

The dog barked and Dianne turned her attention back to the prize. The Frog was slowly freeing itself from the pit of quicksand. It’s skin was burn and bubbling in places, it spasmed randomly and its eyes were full of hate and it was trained on Dianne and Dianne alone. 

 

Hate rolled off of it in waves and Dianne smirked at it, “Looks like it’s the last call on the dance floor.”

 

The Frog roared and leaped. Dianne pushed the girl in the water and bolted towards her trap. The Frog bounded off after her, pain and fury making it blind to far easier prey. Dianne sailed over her trap and whirled on her feet as quickly as she could.

 

The Frog landed in her hermetic circle trap, halfway in halfway out. It would have to do.

 

Toxic green magic pooled in Dianne’s hands and her eyes glowed the same color. Magic sparked at her tongue and she thrust both her hands out so quickly she nearly gave herself whiplash and spat out the name of her spell, “ **_Sango Bolado!!!_ ** ”

 

The Frog’s twitched for a second, before it’s upper half started to bubble and let off steam. It twitched and thrashed and then let out an unholy scream as blood leaked out of it’s eyes and mouth and nose, leaving horrible burn marks in the flows wake.    
  


The blood was literally boiling in it’s veins but only the upper half which had touched the circle. Eventually the King Frog dropped on the ground, struggling to breath. Blind eyes searched in vain for its opponent, burn crisp of a tongue to short to lash out at any one or anything.   
  


“That’s awful.” The girl soaking wet, said timidly as she ducked behind Dianne. She had no idea what was going on, but looking at the broken creature before her, she felt pity well up in her.    


  
“That’s the way it goes, Sprinkles. Evil monsters that threaten in human lives, get a kill order.” Dianne said softly, and held up her hand.   


  
“What are you going to do now?” The girl said clutching her dog close to her.   
  


“Finish it.” Dianne sighed as she stepped closer to the King Frog and touched her palm to it’s ruined flesh and quietly whispered, “ **_Infernofaijro_ ** .” 

 

The flames of hell greedily licked at the Frog’s flesh, and left nothing in it’s wake. 

 

Dianne sighed and then stumbled to her knees, falling into the ash, “Yeah, that figures.”

 

  
“Are you alright.”   


  
“Yeah, I’m just drained, I threw around a lot of high powered spells. The last three in particular really hit the old fuel tank, plus I healed myself twice today.” Dianne said. The girl crouched down besides Dianne, careful not touch the ash.   


  
“I’m Kiki and this is my dog Jay. Thanks for saving us.” Kiki said sincerely.   


  
“You’re welcome.” Dianne said, “Hey do me a favor; look in my bag and pulled out that donut for me.”

  
  
“A donut in your backpack?” Kiki questioned.   


  
“Yep.”

  
  
Kiki blinked in confusion but did as asked and pulled out the little chocolate covered, peanut butter filled hunk of heaven. Dianne happily took a big bite and felt all her troubles and fatigue just melt away.

 

A sugary peanut buttery, chocolate covered treat was just what the doctor ordered after a swashbuckling battle against a demonic frog.   
  
“So you’re a Witch?”

  
  
“Magician but yeah.” Dianne answered as she finished off her donut.

  
  
“And a monster hunter?” Kiki hedged.   


  
“Among other things.” 

 

Kiki seemed to fidget for a moment and then leaned over to kiss Dianne’s cheek, “That’s so cool.”

 

Dianne chuckled, “Thanks.”

 

“So are you heading back to town?” Kiki asked. She cast a nervous look over her shoulder, at the woods she always played in and they seemed more sinister than they’d ever been in her entire life. 

 

“Sure. I'll walk you home.” Dianne said, patting Kiki’s head, “There shouldn't be any more beasties about, but hey better safe than sorry.”

 

Kiki flushed, “Thanks. You can tell daddy that you finished the job!!”

  
  
“Daddy?”   


  
“Yeah, the mayor of Washington is my daddy.” Kiki said proudly.

 

Dianne sighed, “Well what a coincidence.” She pushed herself to her feet, dusted herself off and turned to Kiki.

 

“Well then Miss Springer, shall we be off?”

 

Kiki giggled at eh flourish and took Dianne’s hand in her own, “While we’re at it you can call me all about your adventures I’m sure you have a lot of them.”

 

“I could spin you a tale or two.”

**Author's Note:**

> The spacing was shot all to hell.


End file.
